Day After Tomorrow
by Willow Tracy
Summary: Freak storms are causing the world to go into another ice age. Can Brains, and Jeff save there kids from the bitter cold, tornados, and hurricanes that are happening all over the world. Based off the movie. Please R & R COMPLETE
1. Father we have a problem

**_Authors notes:_** This idea came to me while sitting inside a movie theater while watching Day after Tomorrow. I wondered what would happen if International Rescue were caught with the ordeal of saving mankind. Will follow the characters from the movie. Disclaimer- I do not own Day after Tomorrow, nor Thunderbirds that responsibility goes to some other person. Good luck to them.

* * *

**_Chapter 1  
_** _**Day One  
July 19, 2027  
5:14 a.m.**_

"As you all know the world thrives on a delicate balance. If that balance is disrupted it can destroy the whole ecosystem as we know it. Now gentlemen of the board...my question to you is, can we act? If we don't act now, our world will be doomed." A man by the name of Dr. Gilbert Lowe looked down at everyone seated in the Grand Council room. A man from Germany pushed a button on his table. A red light blinked on his right. Everyone turned to face him as he began to speak. As he spoke, a man near a door began to speak,

"I don't understand Dr. Lowe, I thought...we were supposed to come here and talk about why we were having such harsh temperatures in the East in the summer of all things." Dr. Lowe pushed his wire-framed glasses back up on his nose,

"Yes sir, I believe my speech at the U.N. Summons last year said most of it. The water has raised an equal of 15 feet in the last six months. The gulf region is getting too much fresh water causing the salt acidity levels to drop making Earth's magnetic pulls harder to see. If that happens the clouds will freeze more rapidly as the water evaporates...it will cause snow. Ladies and Gentlemen, if this happens, we can very well see the next Ice Age." Everyone began to speak at once as Dr. Lowe looked around the room. A man from the USA pushed his button and the red light flashed again,

"So you're saying this may cause a second Ice Age...when?" Dr. Lowe shrugged and said,

"Perhaps not now."

"Dr. Lowe, if it's not happening now..." said the man again. Every one looked up as the doctor spoke again,

"Mr. Vice President, this is our children or grandchildren's future we're talking about sir. If we do nothing we can assure their doom."

* * *

Jeff Tracy, is the owner and founder of Tracy Inc; and the famous International Rescue. He is also a single parent to five young men.

John, his middle child was up in Thunderbird 5 for his monthly tour of duty. Alan, Jeff's youngest would take his turn on the course of the next month.

Virgil was his second to the eldest son. He was sitting at the piano in the next room. He could see him through the see-through wall that connected the lounge to the study. His sweet melody was filling most of the villa.

Scott, his eldest stood out on the balcony. He would one day make him proud by taking over not only the family business of Tracy Inc, he would also take over as leader and commander of International Rescue. Being the eldest, he has taken on more responsibility on his shoulders then he himself at age 24.

Out in the observatory, Gordon watched his older brother flying forward on Earth's orbital wave. He loved the stars half as much as his older brother John did.

Then there were his employees, the Kyranos. Jeff had befriended Kyrano in the Army. They had survived through the quest to the moon, and colonizing it. After Jeff saved his life, Kyrano had decided to become his manservant in exchange for his only daughter's admittance into college. Kyrano's wife, Onaha, was always in the kitchen cooking up something with her husband's help. Their daughter Tin-tin, always the curious one stuck around the lab.

Jeff's Engineer, Professor Hiram "Brains" K. Hackenbacker, was the designer of each and every one of International Rescue's gadgets and vehicles. Brains had a wife but she had died giving birth to their only son Fermat Hackenbacker. Brains belated wife died giving birth to their only son Fermat Hackenbacker.

Fermat was named after a famous Mathematician from the 1800s. Fermat had quickly attached himself to Jeff's youngest son, Alan, because they were closer in age. He was 12 while Alan was 14 even though they are in the same class mainly because Fermat had inherited his father's genius nature. Also his fathers fashion sense, hardly ever matches his clothing, and that stutter.

Jeff himself went through a tragedy of his own. His wife had died a few years back...ski boar accedent they had called it. He had told his wife while she died in his arms that he would take care of the kids...always. His promise was put to the test when his manservant's half brother came to try and steal International Rescue's vehicles. Alan, Fermat and Tin-tin proved themselves to be apt agents then.

At the right of Jeff's desk, a beacon began to flash, and beep. He quickly walked over to his desk and pushed a button. A large handprint came out from under his desk. He pressed his hand into it and it flashed over his palm with a red light. A female voice echoed in the room repeating, 'Command and Central' over and over again until everything in the room turned into the secret HQ of International Rescue.

John's ashen face looked at his father through the newly fixed plasma screen in front of him,

"Father...we have a problem." "Father...we have a problem."


	2. Raw End of the Deal

Disclaimer: Nope still not mine. ;)

Double thanks to my beta reader, and those kind reviews, Thanks loads.

* * *

Chapter 2  
  
"Brains why must you go now?" TinTin asked as she followed him around his lab as he picked up various items he needed, handing a few to her if he knew she would need them. Brains were heading toward L.A. His best friend needed him...and his employer's secret organization.

"Tin-tin, I need you and Alan in New York. Dr. Gil will need a direct uplink to the height of the water levels. I trust you Tin-tin...I trust that you won't let me down," said Brains. Tin-tin sighed as she herself zipped up her purple bag that she carried her equipment in. She looked like she was scared, "Alright Brains...please be careful. L.A. isn't a place to be in around a crisis. If something bad happens please call in."

"All right Tin-tin, Brains, Scott's ready," said Alan as he walked by the room. Brains sighed looking at his son's best friend and then nodded as he picked up his pack and followed them, "I promise Tin-tin." Alan smiled at Tin-tin as he took her pack and handed it to Scott as they reached Thunderbird 1 silo. He asked as Brains handed him the equipment to Scott, "Have you got everything?"

"I-I believe so Alan," said Brains as he and Alan watched Tin-tin go up into the passenger's seat behind the cockpit. Alan went next as Jeff walked up next to Brains, "Be careful Brains, watch out for yourself. This time you have no protection against anyone that wants to get into your mind." Brains knew automatically that he meant the Hood. A pitched voiced called from behind him. Fermat smiled up at his father, "I'm ready. "No Fermat you stay home. This will be the safest place for you," said Brains as he kissed his son on the cheek.

"Oh but dad, Tin-tin and Alan are going and they are only a few years older then me." Brains sighed looking at his own son who was just as curious as he was when he was his age, "Alright Fermat, you stay with Alan, Tin-tin and Scott. I'll be in L.A. if you need me." Brains pointed towards the other seat next to Tin-tin. Alan smiled at his best friend, "Managed to weasel your way in huh?" Fermat smiled as Tin-tin patted his back. Alan spoke, "The only reason why we get to go is because of that huge library they have there. And until Brains calls, we are to be they're studying our little hearts out. Scott turned around to make sure everyone was buckled up properly, "Everyone ready?" Everyone sent his or her conformances. Dr. Gilbert Lowe smiled as he watched the Thunderbird land. Brains was lowered to the ground with Scott. Scott looked around at every cop, detective and army men surrounding Thunderbird 1 then asked the tall doctor, "Isn't this a bit much?"  
  
"When we asked who wanted to volunteer to watch the Thunderbird while one of its agents got off everyone jumped to the occasion," explained the doctor. Brains and Scott both smiled at this.  
  
"Well, I'm sure you're in good hands Brains. I'll uh...go," said Scott as he jogged passed the army men who all saluted him. He sat back down in the seat and it retracted up into Thunderbird 1. Scott smiled brightly, but evilly at his brother and his friends, "Alright, let's get one thing perfectly straight. All three of you will listen to me, no if, and, or buts. Got it?"  
  
As Scott started up the machine, Alan looked at both of his friends, "I think we got the raw end of the deal."


	3. Calling International Rescue!

**_Note from Beta-Reader_**: All right...as the beta reader of Willow's story I have something to say. I was THREATENED to beta this story! Honestly! A reviewer had threatened to hold Brains for ransom if she doesn't get this story up! And being the nice person that I am, I felt I must do this before she attacks me with a mallet. And that gotta hurt! So...with my brother leaving for his mission in less then 12 hours...and getting set apart in 4 hours...here is chapter 3 of "The day after tomorrow"

**_Disclaimer_**: I do _NOT_ own Thunderbirds, nor Day After Tomorrow those responsibilities go to someone far richer then I.

**_Special Thanks_**: To all those who reviewed so far.

* * *

Chapter 3

"You three stay where I can see you. No R rated books, or magazines got that?" yelled Scott from the door. The two boys, Fermat and Brains smiled at one another as Tin-tin pulled out her cell phone. She dialed for home as she looked at Scott who was in his civilian clothing now. She smiled brightly as Jeff answered.

"Hello TinTin. Flight go okay?" Jeff asked as he typed up a few documents.

"Oh yes Mr. Tracy, it was a real blast," she began sarcastically, "The guys are having burping contests which was stamped out by yours truly." Jeff laughed at her remarks. If Kyrano were to hear that, he would have said that it was unlady like to burp out loud.

Tin-tin smiled, as the sky grew dreary. Rain began to fall and lighting rolled in the distance...at least she thought it was rain. Water began to flood the streets at a fast pace. Tin-tin's smile faded.

"Yes Mr. Tracy...please let me call you back...the water levels are getting high. I really must call Brains." Tin-tin hung up without an acknowledgement and quickly dialed Brains cell phone number.

Brains stood up on the podium. His stutter was back as he lectured about his beliefs of what may be going on. People rolled their eyes at him as a woman took the stand after him.

Council would like to recognize Judy McFly from the National Aeronautics Space, Association." Judy smiled at everyone then began to speak, "Our satellites show that there are three different clusters of hurricanes forming on land. Professor Hackenbacker had managed to get International Rescue to help with the details."

Brains felt his cell phone vibrate. He looked at it as Gil pushed his hand back down gently, "Not in here Hiram."

Brains nodded and put the cell phone back in his pouch.

Tin-tin looked around for Scott as she heard her cell phone jingle. She answered it. Her voice was small as if she was in some tunnel across a yard, "Yes?"

Jeff's voice grew serious, "tin-tin is everything all right?"

Tin-tin looked forward and shook her head as if Jeff could see her then she gasped, "C-calling International Rescue."

"TinTin aren't you going to answer him?" Alan looked in the direction TinTin was staring. He grabbed her arm and ran inside as one huge title wave crashed into the old library. As many people as possible ran up the stairs into the upper decks of the old rooms filled with textbooks, novels, and magazines.

The lights flickered once, then twice, and went out. About twenty people sat bundled in the corners, behind toppled bookshelves and under tables.

Fermat opened his eyes to see Alan's eldest brother looking down at the trio, "You alright?"

The three slowly nodded. Tin-tin clung to Alan as if the wave had hit them personally.

The conference went on for another hour and a half. It ended quickly as a man ran in and handed the vice president a small letter. He read it and looked around the room for a second, "As of 4:15 p.m. a tsunami had hit New York City. It's covered in water."

Brains heart fell into his stomach, as he looked at Gil for some reassurance, "My son?" 

Gil looked at Brains and shook his head, "I'm sorry Hiram...that library is in the middle of New York City."

The man handed the Vice a second letter that had just came from the fax, "They've got International Rescue to help."


	4. The Glass Cut into Them

**_Chapter 4_**

Alan looked at his brother. He always had all the answers when they were younger. Tin-tin sniffed every now and then. Fermat had given her his handkerchief long ago. His elbow was skinned from Scott grabbing him up and throwing him into a corner where he had hit his head on a near by shelf. Alan brandished a skinned knee, palm and knuckle on his right arm where he had shielded Tin-tin from a falling shelf. She seemed to be all right now. The back of Scott's neck was bleeding from a piece of glass that had hit him from a chandelier.

Alan felt the strong arms of his eldest brother surround him, "Don't worry kiddo, dad will save us."

Alan nodded and shivered a bit. Fermat looked around at his comrades. He knew that Tin-tin liked him and missed their parents. He saw her hugged her knees to her chest. "You a-a-a—okay Tin-tin?"

Fermat's voice scratched from his puberty taking hold of him. It had started a few days ago making his father worry that he may have a cold. Fermat cleared his throat and blushed as he smiled.

"It's getting cold," said Tin-tin and looked around as Scott pulled off his black leather flying jacket that used to belong to his father.

Tin-Tin smiled at him, "Thank you Scott."

She turned back to Fermat but he wasn't even there. He had disappeared. Scott called out, "Fermat?"

Then Tin-tin's phone jingled.

* * *

Brains walked back and forth as Tin-tin answered, "Fermat...where's my son Tin-Tin?"

"He's alright Brains. He's handing over coats to some people. It's so cold here."

Brains sighed with relief and sat down on the floor, "May I speak to him please?"

Tin-Tin frowned and waved to Fermat who walked over and took the phone from her, "Dad?"

Brains was silent when he heard his son's voice crack from his age. He closed his eyes and quickly removed his glasses. His eyes were glossy with the threat of tears. He finally spoke, "I-I love you son."

"I l-love you to d-d-d...Pop."

"What's wrong son?" asked Brains.

His son groaned. The cell phone was running out of batteries. Fermat flipped the phone over and turned on the video uplink. Brains heard the beep. Fermat said as his father's face took over the small screen in front of him, "Dad, it's c-c-freezing."

"Fermat...you're pale...w-why is your head bleeding?"

Fermat was on the ground too. His bottom lip quivered as Scott watched him from where he was with Alan and Tin-tin, "I hit a book shelf."

"You better go get that looked at," said Brains.

Fermat began to cry. His desire for his father's loving arms weighed his desires to survive, "Fermat...don't cry. Please don't cry."

"I can't leave...the entrance is covered with water...dad...the water is freezing," said Fermat while fighting to keep his composure.

Brains smiled at his son, secretly thinking that Fermat was acting more brave then he ever would have, "Then don't get in it...stay where you are Fermat."

"What do you want me to do?" asked Fermat.

Brains looked at the chart above him, "Stay where you are Fermat...stay inside. M-M...Tell the others not to uh leave either," Fermat nodded as his father continued, "Find a way to s-st-keep warm. Burn uh books if you uh have to. Stay safe Fermat. Y-You're all I have."

Fermat smiled as the phone beeped again and the screen flashed. "Fermat?" called Brains. Fermat opened his mouth to answer but the connection however broke.

"Fermat...Son...My baby?" The last bit he said more to himself then anyone else.

* * *

Jeff looked at the phone as if it had come to life and bit him in the eyes. Virgil walked in and laughed at the look on his father's face, "Did someone try to prank call you dad?"

Jeff shook his head as the display window for Thunderbird 5 flashed twice and John's face appeared, "Father, New York City is totally flooded."

Jeff nodded and looked up at Virgil, "Find Gordon...we need John for this one. I'll call Brains."

* * *

"Hiram, I think you might want to see this," said Gil as he opened the door to where Brains had called New York. Pieces of his cell phone were on the ground. It was the first time in a long time that he had lost his temper in spite of a family member. His last and only family member left was alone...and afraid.  
  
"Are you all right Hiram?" asked Gil as he looked at Brains.  
  
Brains nodded and stood up. He walked outside and looked up at the chart. Gil grabbed him, "So what's g-g-."  
  
Gil pushed him to the window and Brains mouth fell open, "Oh m...L-L-L...Gosh."  
  
Three tornados worked its way towards them. "Everyone get away from the windows!"  
  
The force of the first tornado blew the windows inward. The glass cut into Brains and Gilbert. They flew forward and rolled to a stop.  
  
Neither of them stood up.


	5. Brains dead?

Chapter 5  
  
Day 3  
July 21, 2027  
12:32 A.M.

"There we go---got it." Fermat closed the top of the old fashioned radio, and flipped the new switch. FM radio began to play and a familiar voice over took the room.

"_The world is in a state of shock. New York is less than 50 foot of frozen ice. We don't even know if anyone survived. L.A. was hit yesterday with a dozen tornados. One of which was the largest F5 class that hit the very heart of the city. The research team that was chosen by the vice president was also hit. Most likely killed. A bit of good news. A team from International Rescue is in New York."_

The remaining people who had the patience to stay sat around the radio while sitting next to the old fire place left over from the old days without heating and A.C. A small box marked as "_Don't touch_" sat beside the fireplace with its own guardian.

A little girl around the age of 8 or 9 sat next to it. Within the box were three Bibles and a Book of Mormon. The small child was by herself. Her parents were swallowed up by the torrent that wiped through N.Y.

Fermat looked at the radio as if it were a poison. Scott picked him up into his strong arms.

"I'm an orphan j-just like my dad was---Scott---w-what's going to happen to me?" Fermat asked as he held back his feelings to just curled into a little ball and die.

"Don't worry Fermat. Dad won't throw you out. He'll probably adopt you or something," Scott said as Alan nodded.

"Yeah Ferm-ster, he has five sons what's one more?" Alan said and shrugged. Fermat stood up walked passed the little girl and picked up a Bible.

"Hey put that back." She said and stood up. She was shorter then him. She still had such a firm voice that Fermat almost did put the Holy Book back in its box.

"Listen---my dads dead in California. I want to find the prayer to lay him to rest. I-In my eyes. I'll bring it back after that." Fermat said and walked off.

* * *

Brains groaned, he hissed in pain as he pulled out a huge piece of wood from his leg. The door squeaked closed. Brains looked up and seen Dr. Gilbert Lowe, blood ran down his chest.

"Gil?" The older doctor looked at Brains, crawling and hissing from the pain in his leg.

"I-Its up to you now Hiram. You must save the world." Gil coughed splattering blood all over Brains face.

"I-I can fix this," Brains voice was no more then a whisper.

"No.no not this time." Gil Strained himself to speak. Brains eyes glossed over as he pulled his best friend into a hug. Gil smiled and patted him on the back.

"Go Hackenbacker---go save us." Brains nodded and stood up as he looked down at Gil. Gils smile slowly disappeared, his face a blank stare. Brains leaned down and closed his friend's eyes.

"Rest in peace my friend."

**_WEATHER ALERT  
_**

The world maps flashed and began to blink. A Hurricane hit the coast of New York.

* * *

Jeff looked through the view port high above New Jersey in Thunderbird 2. His mind said to keep going and give it all he had. Another part of him didn't like the look of the cloud formation they had just hit.

"Father the guidance systems are sticking." Virgil said as he played navigator to his father.

"Alright. I'll go check it out." Gordon said as he unstrapped himself and walked passed the green transparent lab walls. He stepped into the elevator and disappeared. Jeff sighed.

"We better put her down. It looks good from here." Virgil nodded and steered to his left then for some odd reason the cloud cover just disappeared. Jeff slowly stood up and looked around.

"We're in the eye of...something huge." He whispered as the cockpit windows fogged over and shattered. Bits and pieces of glass hit them and cut there suits, faces, and hands. Virgil yelled from the pain as Jeff grabbed his son and pulled him into the elevator.

"Hold on son." Jeff said his cheek bleeding from his lip to his ear.

The elevator stopped and opened. Jeff looked at his sons face and nearly chocked. The piece of glass had punctured his eye.

A sudden jolt made both of them fall to the hard medal ground. Jeff held tightly to his son. Virgil didn't make any noise. Gordon ran back toward the elevator.

"Dad---Virgil why are we---" Thunderbird 2 began to dip. Gordon fell forward onto the floor and slides toward the wall where his father and brother lay.

"Gordon!" Gordon yelled tell he hit the wall head on. Jeff grabbed him as the huge behemoth cart wheeled till it came to a stop upside down.


	6. Compliments of the Hood

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Compliments of the Hood**_

Fermat lay on his back in one of the cushioned chairs in between TinTin and Alan. Scott made Alan and TinTin separate them. Scott sat near the radio listening.

"Why hasn't father come yet?" He asked out of frustration. Fermat rolled over at the mention of a father. Scott knew that he didn't want Jeff to be his father. He wanted his own father back.

"Fermat---Your fathers alive. I know he is." Scott said before he could control himself. Fermat flinched and began to shutter from his sobs again. Scott had counted now four hours since he had prayed for his father's passage into heaven. Since then he had given up hope that his father was alive. Scott pulled his emergency blanket off and walked over to Fermat. Scott touched his back and began to rub it gently like he used to do to his brothers when they were young.

Scott remembered his brothers how they had cried when their mother died. John had cried the hardest since he was the one to see her die. Gordon and Alan didn't understand to well, because they were too young. But they cried at first.

Virgil would cry himself to sleep and on occasions would cry in his sleep. Scott kept his feelings to himself and cried to himself while spending lone time in the shower. Often he would stay up to hear his own father in the home office crying to himself too. More times then he could count did he and grandma find him asleep in his chair? His face still drenched within tears.

Scott shook his head from the memories. Fermat lay in his arms now sleeping soundly. Scott looked toward the window seeing the sun was up. But still the sun wasn't visible through the clouds.

Alan and TinTin were now in the same chair in one another's arms. Scott sighed to himself. He had fallen asleep. Scott gently picked up Fermat and lay him back down. Making sure the blanket had not fallen off of Fermat. Scott pulled his jacket on and walked over to the fire and threw on a few more books.

* * *

Brains splashed water on his face from a water pitcher in the conference room. The blood from his head had soaked through to his shirt. The water now made the blood red color turn pink.

Brains shivered as he pulled off his shirt and pulled on his sweater he had brought along for the chill. Lucky for him it was a turtleneck and he didn't care much for fashion anyways.

"Hello is anyone in here?" Brains turned around to see the woman from N.A.S.A. Brains kicked himself for not remembering her name. A light bulb hit his brain and he looked at her arm it was taught in a weird angle. It had to have been broken, or dislocated. Brains grabbed his lab jacket and pulled it into a knot.

"Here let me uh see your arm." The woman nodded a bit fearfully.

"Have you ever set an dislocation before?" The woman asked as Brains just nodded. He hated to speak to woman. He was amazed that he could speak to his own wife without stuttering. He had become very anti-social after she died when Fermat was born.

"Your Professor Hackenbacker aren't you?" Brains gave her a small smile and nodded again.

"Hi I'm Judy." In acknowledgement Brains took the crook of her shoulder and the elbow and snapped her arm into place. Judy screamed as loud as she could. Brains didn't pay any attention to her screams. He gently needed his fingers over her shoulder to make sure that no bones were still out of place. The woman fell to her knees and out of Brains reach. Brains looked down at the woman as she sat there looking at him.

"O-Oh uh s-sorry." Brains said looking at her then stepped back.

"Now as long as you and I are alive. Brains nodded kneeling down and began to rerout the computers to auxiliary power. He felt someone hit him from behind, his vision went fuzzy. His hand automatically felt for his glasses, but they were there. His eyes blackened and he fell to his knees. His vision returned he looked at the woman as she smiled. She pulled off a wig to show dark red hair and pulled out a set of fake teeth to show crooked ones. Brains felt dizzily sick, the world spun around his head.

"T-Transom?" He braised himself on the table and she smiled.

"Complements of the Hood." Brains groaned and passed out.

"Gordon---Virgil can you hear me?" Jeff yelled fearfully. He had just woke up. His head was hurting bad and his right leg was burned from a fire that had broke out on the jack box on the wall.

"Dad I can't---." Jeff turned around to look at the floor, which was now the ceiling of the huge green machine. Virgil was holding onto the railing of the over walk.

"Okay son let go I'll catch you." Virgil nodded closing his eyes and let go. Jeff's strong arms wound around his green-eyed son, and he looked into the eyeless socket and sighed.

"Does it hurt much son?" Jeff asked as Virgil sighed.

"When I don't think of it.

"Virgil said as he pulled the first aid kit off the wall.

They both jumped at the sound of a groan near where Virgil had gotten the kit.

"Gordon?" Virgil and Jeff pulled some metal off of Gordon. Gordon lay there motionless and had a huge bump on his temple. Jeff leaned down and touched it. Gordon flinched and groaned again. Jeff let go of Gordons face, and looked up at Virgil's worried face.

"He must have hit it when he hit the wall." Jeff picked up his second to youngest son and laid him flat in a clean area and began to fix him up.


	7. Parker Get the Roles

_**Authors notes**: Into the inquiry... if you haven't seen the movie wouldn't know that the FORD class FAB1 blows up...so right now...its called the Roles._

_And now that I've seen the movie not a lot of people got to see the part where the Ford Class FAB1 explodes but your clue is at the end when Parker is taking Lady P to England in the rowboat._

* * *

Chapter 7

"Come in Brains. I need your advice...Please come in." Jeff said there was a small crackling over the communicator in Thunderbird 2s cockpit. Jeff shivered as he sat in his seat. He blew into his hands to warm them. Jeff kicked the council and shifted in his chair to walk back to the elevator.

"Mr. uh...Tracy. Do you read me?" Jeff turned around and spoke up.

"Brains I need your help. Thunderbird 2 has crash-landed. Gordon and Virgil are both hurt and. " Brains interrupted him with a hiss and rubbed the back of his neck where Transom had hit him.

"Mr. Tracy I---can't help you." Brains said and pulled off his glasses.

"Brains are you alright?" He asked as he looked at his exhausted engineer.

" O-Oh uh...yeah...G-Gr-fine. I'm just caught by the Hood again." Brains said laying back down with his arm over his eyes. Spots still dancing around in front of them.

"Brains...I'm going to reach John and have him get Lady Penelope and Parker to help you." Brains just nodded and looked back into the watch.

"One more question Brains, just one more and you can rest." Brains just nodded putting his arm back over his eyes.

"Have you spoken to the kids?" Brains felt his breath catch in his throat. He thought about his son and how the phone just cut off on them.

"Y-Yeah...they're uh...a-al---fine. B-Bit beat up, but okay." Jeff sighed with relief as he nodded at Brains.

"Alright Brains you rest and I'll talk with you after Penny picks you up." Brains nodded and signed out.

"We can't stay here forever Fermat, we have to get out of here. We don't have enough food." Scott protested. Fermat looked at him tearfully.

"But dad told us to stay put." Fermat tried to make his voice sound stronger then he felt. Going up against Scott Tracy was the last thing on his list of things to do before he died. He looked up into the hazelish color eyes of his best friends brother.

"Yeah well its been nearly five days now Fermat...if we don't leave now all of us will starve, and I don't want to become a cannibal." Fermat looked down. His stomach was aching from hunger and he had to tighten his belt a few times already.

"Its better then freezing to death." Fermat shot back. Scott's eyes grew wide. They now had two options on the table for survival.

"There maybe an option to find a place Fermat. Now please. Get ready to leave."

"But Mr. Tracy knows we're here." Fermat yelled and began to cry.

"This is where I have to draw the line Fermat. Either you get ready or I'll tie you up with your shoe laces and gag you with your own underwear." Fermat whimpered and stepped back. Alan stepped in front of Fermat.

"Stop teasing him Scott. Your so freaking mean to him." Alan yelled and punched him in the arm. Scott sighed and shook his head.

"Come on everyone lets go. When we find help we'll send them here for him. Come on Alan...TinTin." They both shook their heads and stood there ground. Fermat looked as if he wanted to curl up into a little ball.

"We're waiting for father." Alan said and crossed his arms.

"Alan I said...lets go." Scott said firmly and pulled his brother and TinTin toward and out the curt window made into a door to escape from. Fermat watched as one by one walk through the window and out. Fermat pulled a small picture from his back pocket. His mother and father on there prom day. To him his mother looked like an angel in her bright blue dress. He hugged the picture to him and began to cry.

"Why did you have to leave me?"

The London air as warm and fresh. Lady Penelope lay quietly on her stomach her bathing suit was undone so not to show tan lines. A small flower stuck out from inside her hair.

"Thunderbird 2 to Lady Penelope hurry please its urgent." Penny quickly stood and clipped the switch on the lap light on once, twice, three times. A screen fell from over the balcony to show Jeffs still bloody face.

"Oh Jefferson...What happened?"

"We've crashed Thunderbird 2 Penny." Penelope gave Jeff a cheeky smile.

"Did you let Alan drive again Jeff?" Penelope asked. Jeff shook his head and Penelope began to shiver.

"No Penny its much more serious then that I'm afraid."

"Oh dear."

"Brains is kidnapped. Fermat, Alan, TinTin, and Scott are trapped in New York. I can't reach John, Gordons got a possible concussion, and Virgils lost an eye. If we don't get some help soon...I'm going to loose them." Jeff said as if he were about to cry. Penelope nodded.

"I'm on my way Jeff." Penelope signed off and looked at Parker.

"Parker...get the Roles."


	8. Helijet

**_Authors notes:_** _Okay...just for personal reference again...I really don't know Brains wife's name in the movie...that's why I made one up :D_

* * *

Chapter 8

Helijet

Brains rolled his eyes and swallowed hard. He felt a cold hand on his cheek. His eyes opened and he closed them from the bright lights around him.

"J-Jerrica c-c-c-please uh get m-me the uh Advil?" The hand snapped back.

"Jerrica? Whose Jerrica?" Transom asked slapping him, Brains coughed Brains looked at her.

"J-Jerrica was my w-w-w-life court." Transom growled and stood up.

"You were married and you didn't bother to tell me?" The door slammed open and the Hood walked in.

"It is because she is no longer with him. She died giving birth to their only son Fermat."

* * *

Fermat lay back on one of the chairs in the library. He looked at his telecom.

"T-Ten passed nine. Dad and would be by the pool. He'd be watching me do laps." Fermat looked at the picture again and sighed.

"Mama...give me a sign that I should leave an-and go after the guys." Fermat kissed the picture and he heard the door open

"Hello, is there anyone here? Um...I'm from the newsroom across the street. Uh...Um...I've ran out of food and wondered if you could spare some." Fermat's eyes were wide, and his heard beating at ninety miles per hour.

"I'm here." His voice cracked and he felt like a child from the sound of his voice. The dirty blond woman smiled down at him.

"Are you the only one here kid?" She asked and Fermat nodded the woman smiled and nodded.

"Looks like you've got yourself a pretty good set up over here. A fireplace, entertainment, Literature." The woman picked up the radio and looked at it and smiled. "How about you come to the news building with me. We could grab a few snack cakes from the penny store over there enjoy the heating and stuff from over there?" The woman asked Fermat nodded. He wouldn't mind a change of scenery. Plus there were loads of electronics over in the building. Maybe he could call for IR...or better.

"Sure." Not to mention the idea of food was equally tempting to him.

Both Fermat and the woman walked outside the same way Scott and the rest of the occupants did. Fermat looked up at the news building and his eyes widened.

"A helijet propeller? You all have a helijet?" Fermat asked and looked at the woman. The woman smiled and nodded.

"Oh yeah sure. I can't fly it though...bothersome huh?" Fermat smiled brightly. "I can." Fermat said with certainty.

* * *

Jeff held his sons face in his hand. Virgils eye was closed, but he was wide awake.

"No I'm sorry Virgil. Whatever hit you in the eyes took it along with it." Jeff ripped a towel in half and rolled it up. Once done he used it to cover the eye...Virgil hissed with pain, but didn't move.

"I'm sure the girls would love that part dad. I'm going to be mocked as a pirate on a deserted island." Virgil said sarcastically.

Jeff sighed and walked over to Gordon who was still out cold. Jeff was beginning to get sick himself. It was getting so cold. Jeff lay down on his back and looked up at the ceiling of TB2 and closed his eyes. Virgil crawled over to his father and shook him by the shoulders.

"Dad...don't go to sleep...dad?"

* * *

Scott led his troop through the ice and snow. In his opinion TinTin kept lagging behind holding herself tightly to the thin sweater she had grabbed from the closet. Alan kept hold on her to make sure that she wouldn't get far to behind. Finally Scott stopped and looked around.

"We'll rest here." Scott heard someone fall behind him. He turned to look at TinTin lying in Alan's arms. He walked over to her and shook her.

"Tinny?" Alan asked pulling his jacket open to hold her inside too. Scotts heart melted he stood and walked over to a garbage can and pulled out an pair of matches he had taken from the library and threw a match in it and watched it burn. He turned to see the people begin to crowd around the can and warm their hands. Scott walked over to TinTin and picked her up bringing her over to the can to warm her. He stood back and sighed.

"What have I done?"

* * *

FAB 1 flew over LA. Penelope pulled her pink fur coat closer around herself. Parker looked in the rear view mirror.

"Approaching danger zone milady." Parker exclaimed from the drivers seat.

"Very good Parker...bring her in." Parker complied by banking for the final approach and landed a few moments later.


	9. Dizzy

Chapter 9

Dizzy

Fermat flew over the likes of New Yorks suberbs. The only thing visible now was the tops of the two story homes, or Chimneys. The woman in the copilots seat ran her hands with fear.

"A-Are you alright?" Fermat asked the woman. The woman slowly looked up from the floor.

"I'm afraid of heights." The woman said flately and then quickly put her gaze down on the floor again. Fermat smiled and nodded.

"So am I." Fermat looked back at her again and seen that her gaze wasn't on the floor anymore. It was out the side window. Down below at the snowy grounds below.

"What the hell is that?" Fermat looked down in amazement landing the helijet just beyond the shadow.

"Uh---Thats---Thunderbird 2." Fermat ran to the under carriage---bomb bay doors and opened them.

* * *

Lady Penelope and Parker slunked threw the Hoods Establishment. Lady Penelope wore her usual light weight pink clothing and Parker in his usual gray Uniform.

Parker pointed to his left and Penny nodded. An gaurd and his partner walked by. Parker grabbed one, Penny grabbed the other and they both slammed the gaurds into one another, knocking them out. They then stripped the gaurds down and put their uniforms on.

They both walked confidently out from their hiding place and down the hall. They finally came up to an heavily secured door. Penny checked her telecom to see that indeed thats were Brains location was. Parker cleared his throat and opened the door.

* * *

Virgil looked over at the doors in the ceiling and pulled himself up. He looked up and felt an huge rope fall onto his head. A small voice echoed in the machine.

"Mr T-Tracy, Virgil you alright?"Virgil was surprised to see and hear Fermat.

"Fermat? Howed you get here?" Virgil yelled hoarsely up at him.

"Later Virgil---is ev-everyone alright?" Fermat yelled back and climbed down. His eyes were locked on Virgils missing eye. Virgil looked away.

"Wheres Mr. Tracy?" Fermat asked and then seen him.

"He woun't wake up. Gordon won't wake either." Virgil bent down and pushed Gordon a bit only to reseive a groan in response. Fermat sighed.

"We have to find a warmer place then this." Fermat looked up.

"Hey News reporter woman---th-throw down the first aide kit." Fermat yelled. A small clear box fell down to the ground into Fermats awaiting arms. He walked over to Gordon to patch up his wounded head.

* * *

Penny gasped at what she saw Hod had hold of Brains head.

"Where are the plans for your Thunderbird 6?" Hood yelled with such intensity Brains whole body shook from the effort not to tell him. Blood oozed from his nose, ears, and head.

"N-N-No---c-c-can't tell you." Hood glared harder and Brains yelled with pain. The blood in his ears bubbled up and trickled down the side of his head.

"You will---answer." Hoods voice was like venum. Parker ran forward and punched out at the Hood. Must we try this again Mr. Parker?" Hood stopped him in his tracks yet again. Penny tried to sweep his legs out from under him. He stopped both of thim while still holding his gaze on a seizuring Brains.

"Let him go, your killing him." Penny Pleaded. Hood laughed.

"I know. Just as long as I get what I want out of him I don't care."

Brains mouth moved wordlessly and he fell limp.


	10. Chains of Opression

**_Offical Disclaimer:_** Nope...they aint mine...but...can I have them?

**_Apologies:_** Sorry about the wait peeps. I couldn't get my comp to work and stuffs. wasn't exactly cooperating either.

* * *

**_Chapter 10 _**

**_Chains of Opression_**  
  
Penny quickly pulled out a gun shooting the Hood in the leg and charged forward while the Hoods mind realed with pain. Kicking him in the face, knocking him out instantly. Parker ran forward picking up Brains from his heap and ran over of the room.

"Hurry Parker. One of the gaurds could have hard that." Penny said while calling over her telecom. " Jeff this is Penny...we have Brains. He is alove but only just." Penny cut the communication.

* * *

Fermat looked at the radio as if it began to spray ooze.

"M-My dads---alive?" Fermat stammered as Jeff cracked open an eye. Virgil touched his fathers hand.

"Yes Fermat, Penny just saved him from the Hood. As soon as we're able to get up in the air we're all going back to the island take TB3 to TB5 and wait Its all we can do. You had better get Scott and Alan in here so we can plan further. You and TinTIn can work on the radio." Jeff ordered. Fermat looked down and shook his head.

"I-I can't they're not with me." Fermats voice was shakey.

"What?" Jeff asked suspecting the worst.

"S-Scott made them leave the library. I tried to talk him out of it. Alan and TinTin said no, but he made them." Fermat had trouble talking through the sobs and tears.

"Its not your fault Fermat. You tried." Virgil explained.

"Fermat we'll find them." Jeff said Virgil touched his fathers shoulder and he jumped as Virgil pointed to the forgotten reporter Whimsical stepped forward and smiled.

"Its an honor Jeff. I'm Whimsical Jones." Jeff nodded and shook her small hand.

"Everthing you see here is totally confidential." Jeff said the reporter nodded and smiled.

"Its the least I can do Mr. Jeff...besides...I think I'm outta a job anyways." Fermat looked at Virgil and sighed.

"I-I'll be over 2 hours uh...Virgil Theres no way we could save your eye now." Fermat put a piece of gaurze over his eye and began to wrap his head again.

* * *

Brains was wheeled into the nearest hospital. Penny told the doctor that she had found him near the deli down the street which was half true. Parker had taken Pennys hand and taken her own into the waiting room Penny kept hoping and praying that Brains didn't have any damage to his brilliant mind. It would be a shame to loose such intellegance.

"He'll be alright milady." Parker whispered as Penny played with Brains wallet in her pocket she didn't want them to know his rightful name. No one knew not even her.


	11. Young Hero

**_Disclaimer: I wantem, can't havem, so Gerry can keepm_**

* * *

**_Chapter 11 _**

**_Young Hero._**  
  
Fermat looked around as everyone slept. His father would have done the same thing. He knew that as he climbed into the chopper and turned it on. Virgils eyes shot open and he looked around.

"Fermat?! Virgil got up and ran outside watching the chopper fly overhead and off in the general direction that Alan, Scott, and TinTIn had went.

* * *

Brains opened his eyes and looked around. He was no longer in the smelly room that Transum had placed him in. He looked out the window to see that he was once again inside of a hospital. His wounds were dressed and his head was pounding.

"What the...oooo m-my head."

"Its alright Brains. Your in the hospital now. Jeff knows your alive." Penny said patting his hand reasuringly.

"W-What about my son?" Brains asked sitting up hissing in pain and then lay back down.

"I haven't heard from them yet...not for a day." Brains frowns and looked down at his busted telecom and then looked at Penny.

"He's alive." He said confidently.

* * *

Scott carried Alan on his back and TinTin in his arms.

"Come on you two we can make it." Scott fell to his knees. Alan fell off of him and into the snow. Scott turned and touched Alans face.

"Al?" Alan tossed his head. "This is my fault." He put his head in his hands. He then heard an cut sound running through the air. His mind realed from the cold but he tried to hear it.

"Help!." His voice was just a little more then a whisper. His eyes rolled and he fell back opening his eyes again just in time to see a fading figure standing over him. He heard a barbled voice...he knew it. but didn't know where it had come from.

"Hang on Scott...j-just hang on." He felt himself being dragged. He couldn't fight back. He hadn't the energy.

* * *

Hood growled looking up at Mullion who stood before him. Transom had his leg and was attempting to pull the bullet from his knee cap.

"I want you to find them Mullion. I want Hackenbacker back. Adult or his son. I don't care which. Both would be better. If you fail me Mullion..." He didn't say anything his eye glowed showing Mullion in his head of a mindless torture of his body and mind. Mullion nodded and began to walk toward the door.


	12. Revenge is Close

**_Disclaimer_**: Don't ownem

**_Authors notes_**: Still looking for an beta-reader.

* * *

_**Chapter 12**_

**Revenge is Close**

Mullion sat in the drivers seat of the Hoods sub. Transom had drove it in front of him millions of times so he knew how to pilot it. He weaved in and out of rock formations as he drove toward the hospital.

They had hacked into to find out that Brains was in. He disguised his voice as an very nervous man.

"I've got a wounded passenger in my boat. I found them in a capsized ship. They were the only ones left. My Coordinates are..." He smiled and thought up a number and waited calmly for an helijet to fly overhead.

* * *

Fermat looked down at Tb2 as he prepared to land. To Fermat it looked like Virgil had woke everyone. All except Gordon. He slowly lowed the craft to the ground and opened the door.

Jeff ran over first flinging the door open. He however didn't think he'd see Scott, Alan, and TinTin laying around the cabin with blankets and O2 masks on.

"Fermat...what..."Jeff asked as he pulled Alan up first and handed him to Virgil's awaiting arms. Next up was TinTin. Fermat however pulled her out himself so Jeff could pick up Scott. Scott mumbled to his father.

"S-Sorry I didn't listen to him dad...Tell him I said...s-sorry for me?" Scott's hazel colored eyes were masked by the back of his eye lids. He was talking in his sleep. Hallucinating.

* * *

Penny sat in a seat close to the edge of Brains bed as her cell phone rang. Parkers voice was barely audible to Brains. Brains was slowly eating a small portion of food.

He was trying to keep it down because of the dizziness he felt from his head. It made him nauseous to think eat anything and open his eyes. Every now and then Penny would help him eat the soup he had to eat.

"Yes Parker...thank you. It seems that the storms have dissipated." Penny told Brains as she closed her cell phone.

"S-Sounds good. L-Least we don't have to worry about anymore tornados or freezing h-hurricanes anymore." Brains said as he took another sip from the spoon.


	13. Awaken little Angels

Disclaimer: Uh...no

Authors Notes: Sorry for the stretches in between chapters. still tryin to get a beta.

* * *

Chapter 13

Awaken little Angels

* * *

Jeff tipped a small cup of tea into Alan's mouth. Alan coughed and mumbled again. Scott was already awake and sitting close to Gordon silently wishing he were the one with the bashed up head. Jeff sighed and looked at Virgil who was also tipping a small cup into TinTin's mouth. TinTin didn't give any reaction to it. Jeff sighed as he pulled another heat pad from the outlet to his left and lay it on TinTins chest.

"Come on kid. Your father will kill me if you don't wake up." Jeffs eyes were looking away from Alan as Alans eyes opened and smiled up at him.

"Dad...you found us?" His voice was low, raspy, and at a whisper. Jeff looked down.

"Alan. How do you feel?" Jeff asked worriedly.

"Cold. I can't feel my feet and fingers." Jeff took his hands and blew on them.

"I know son. But the colds gone. Its actually warm outside." Scott stood up and walked over and fitted his own socks on Alans feet. Scott patted barefoot over to the tea kettle and pored some more tea into Alans cup and brought it back over.

"Alan...I'm sorry man. I wasn't thinking." Alan pulled his brother down to hug him properly

"I know Scott. You found dad right?" Alan looked hopeful as Scott shook his head and looked toward the corner at Fermat who was sleeping against the wall.

"Actually Alan...no...Fermat found us and brought us to dad." Alan smiled at his brothers comment.

"Yeah...threes a little hero in him."

* * *

Brains blushed so deeply that he thought he would faint. A female nurse was sponging him down now that he was awake, fed, and not in a lot of pain. He lay there with his eyes closed. After a few more moments of embarrassment and the nurse cleaning his feet and the kicking and the laughing. The nurse smiled at him.

"All finished Professor. Should I cloth you...or would you prefer your wife to do it." The nurse asked as Brains blinked.

"W-Wife?"

"Sure the lady that's been in here with you...the one with the butler." The nurse smiled. Brains chuckled.

"She's not my wife." His smile turned into a frown. "My wife died...13 years ago." The nurse looked as if she wished she hadn't said anything.

"Oh...sorry Professor." The nurse walked out of the room and returned shortly carrying new clothing and bedding.

"Just relax Professor. I'll get you changed and fix up your bed." The woman said and got right to work.

* * *

Mullion smiled as he piloted the helijet onto the roof of the hospital and smiled. He had shot, and drown the men within and hijacked the jet. Mullion landed on the roof as someone ran over as Mullion pulled the poor drown copilot. His face was so beat up that you couldn't recognize him anymore.

"He's gone." Mullion yelled over the triblades of the helijet.

"Alright I'll write up a certificate...what time did you find him?" The doctor asked.

"7:14 pm." Mullion said as they both ran in. Mullion answered more questions at a guess and went along down the hall. He looked at the lady behind the desk.

"Has a Hiram K Hackenbacker signed in?"


	14. Up, Up, and Away

**Authors Notes: Well...its all over. Howed ya like it?**

**_Chapter 14_**

**Up, Up, and away**

A short grown echoed through TB2 hanger as Fermat, and Jeff worked on the busted engine. Virgil looked over at Gordon. Gordons hand rested on his forehead.

"Oh...man. Did someone catch the number of that mach truck?" Gordon looked around feeling Virgils hand on his.

"We crashed Thunderbird 2." Virgil announced to his brother who just retorted with another soft groan. "I'll get you something to munch on, we still have some tea. Do you want some?" Virgil asked as he picked up a nutria-bar.

"Sure couldn't hurt. Do we have any meds? I've got a headache the size of Canada." Gordon looked up hopefully. Virgil just nodded as he turned. That was when Gordon seen Virgils eye. He cringed and pulled his brother back and turned his head to see the eye better.

"Virgil man that don't look to good." His use of grammar shot because of the pain.

"Yeah. My eyes laying around here somewhere. Oh well something else to complain about right Gords?" Virgil chuckled the pain from the hole that used to hold his eye had subsided days ago.

"How long have I been out?" Gordon asked as he looked around seeing TinTin laying not to far away sipping on some tea.

"Just under a week. Fermat found us in one of the news helijet. He then went off to find Alan, Scott, and TinTin. Dads working with him on the engine." Virgil sighed and looked at Gordon.

"Moms looking out for us isn't she Virge?" The question surprised him and he turned to see Alan sitting up looking at him.

"Yeah kiddo. I think she is." Virgil smiled as he pored Gordon some tea just as he heard the engines whine and come to life.

"That's it Fermat right there hold the pin right there let me weld it!" He heard his father yell over the engine.

* * *

4 hours later

Brains pulled his shirt on and looked up at Parker who stood by the door. He smiled, the old man was beginning to go bald. Penny knocked on the door.

"Brains aren't you finished changing your cloths yet?" Penny yelled to him and Brains laughed.

"Y-Yes Lady Penelope." Parker opened the door as Brains pulled on his shoes and tied them.

" The cabs down in the lot boys shall we get ourselves out of here before another tornado hits?" Penny asked in her all to official commanding way. Brains looked at her and laughed.

"Theres uh...been so much going on Lady Penelope. It'll be good just to see everyone smile again." Brains commented and walked out the door pulling his lab coat on as he went. He limped into the elevator and held it open for Parker and Penny. Parker however didn't seem to like the idea of someone holding the door open for him so took his place and pushed the button for the ground floor.

"So where will everyone be going?" Brains didn't know much since he had been sitting in the hospital bed.

"I've heard talk about everyone heading toward Mexico. I believe we'll head there too." Penny said as the elevator door opened and they filed out Penny first. They made there way toward the cab just as Mullion grabbed Penny and flung her sideways onto the pavement. Brains and Parker began to advance on him as Mullion pulled out a gun and aimed it at Penny.

"Your both coming with me." He said in his gruff voice. Just as he was about to pull the trigger an roar came from above and the battered Thunderbird 2 landed near by. Brains took the opportunity as a diversion and grabbed the gun and elbowed Mullion in the face. Mullion crumbled to the ground. Penny and Parker both looked at him bewildered.

"L-Learned it watching the boys rough house." Brains announced just as Jeff ran up. Fermat behind him, Brains smile disappeared as tears took his eyes. He ran over and picked his son up embracing him lovingly.

"I-I thought I had lost you son." Brains said as he kissed his sons cheek and held him tightly.

"I thought I had lost you dad." Fermat said and smiled. " I fixed Thunderbird 2 with Jeffs help. He doesn't know much." Fermat jested as Jeff laughed.

"He's quiet the little mechanic, and hero. He saved everyone of us. Now come on...lets get everyone in Thunderbird 2 and get to Mexico." Jeff said as he called toward one of the nurses, as she seen the uniform she smiled widely.

"Have you come to save us? We can't get everyone out." Jeff nodded to the nurse and began helping her push as many stretchers as he could into Thunderbird 2s pod bay. He didn't care how many trips it took he would get them all. They needed them, this was why International Rescue was made. That was how he operated. When they were called they would come.

_**The End.**_


End file.
